2455 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Free Editing)
PLEASE DO NOT VANDALIZE THIS PAGE. ALL VANDALIZED EDITS WILL BE REVERTED. Welcome to another free editing season! However, this one is going to be a little bit different than my previous free editing seasons. All types of hurricanes are encouraged. Normal hurricanes, erasicanes, hypercanes, megacanes, infinite storms, mini black holes, multiplicanes, antihurricanes, snowcanes, superstorms and any type of hurricane, realistic or hypothetical, are all welcome. Feel free to make storms with realistic or crazy tracks. Storms of all intensities and lengths are also allowed. You may make your own names for this season, as long as they are in alphabetical order. Feel free to use any name already on naming lists as well, even retired names. They don't have to be real names; feel free to make up funny names (as long as they are appropriate, of course). I want this season to be active as possible. Same rules as previous seasons for infoboxes: Use Atl as basin and SSHS as Warning Center. All storms that do not have Atl as their basin and SSHS as Warning Center will be edited. This season is now open to adding storms. Predictions Make your predictions here if you want! Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2400 till:31/12/2400 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2400 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ id:C8 value:rgb(0.80,0.05,1) legend:Category_8_=_300-349_mph_ id:C9 value:rgb(0.30,0.05,1) legend:Category_9_=_350-399_mph_ id:C10 value:rgb(0.01,0.30,0.90) legend:Category_10_=_400-499_mph_ id:HYC value:rgb(0.01,0.40,0.10) legend:Hypercane_=_500-999_mph_ id:MEC value:rgb(0.70,0.40,0.10) legend:Megacane_=_1000-9999_mph_ id:INFA value:rgb(1,0,0) legend:Infinite_Storm_=_10000-49999_mph_ id:MBH value:rgb(0,0,0) legend:Mini-Black_Hole_=_≥50,000_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2400 till:05/01/2400 color:TS text:Arrow (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2400 till:01/02/2400 text:January from:01/02/2400 till:01/03/2400 text:February from:01/03/2400 till:01/04/2400 text:March from:01/04/2400 till:01/05/2400 text:April from:01/05/2400 till:01/06/2400 text:May from:01/06/2400 till:01/07/2400 text:June from:01/07/2400 till:01/08/2400 text:July from:01/08/2400 till:01/09/2400 text:August from:01/09/2400 till:01/10/2400 text:September from:01/10/2400 till:01/11/2400 text:October from:01/11/2400 till:01/12/2400 text:November from:01/12/2400 till:31/12/2400 text:December Storms Tropical Storm Arrow In late December 2454, a low pressure area with showers and thunderstorms that developed just east of the Lesser Antilles slowly started to develop a convective center. Early on January 1, Tropical Depression Twenty-Five formed about 100 miles north of the Lesser Antilles. Originally, it was thought that Arrow formed late on December 31, so it was given the number Twenty-Five instead of One, but post-season analysis showed that the storm did not form until around 2AM on January 1. Twenty-Five later intensified into Tropical Storm Arrow on January 2. Because the storm was not named until 2455, it received the name "Arrow" instead of the next name on the 2454 list. Arrow then moved northward and slowly gained strength, reaching its peak intensity on January 4 with 50 mph winds. Arrow then became extratropical on January 5. There was damage or fatalities associated with Arrow. Due to this unusual formation event, Arrow is officially considered part of both the 2454 and 2455 Atlantic Hurricane Seasons. Category:Free Editing Seasons Category:Hypothetical Seasons